


us.

by blcd



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, anyway im late but have some boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcd/pseuds/blcd
Summary: TRIGGER's first album, with some warranted feelings.





	us.

Once news had come back that sales were through the roof, Ryuunosuke jumped up and cheered. Certainly, as the happiest of the group, he expressed his excitement and joy with ease. He even grabbed Tenn, sitting on the couch, and swung him around which earned him a struggling and pissed off male. Gaku chuckled in amusement, cheek resting in his hand. Ryuunosuke tried to apologize to Tenn once he set him down, but the man simply waved him off. Ryuunosuke's excitement was not without reason, so he couldn't get too mad at their giant puppy dog.

Tenn sat back down and looked back up to Ryuu, eyes quickly widening. Ryuu had covered his eyes withthe back of his arm and a choked sniffle escaped him. He said nothing, Gaku calling out instead,

"Ryuunosuke?" Said man looked away, sticking his free arm out to wave at Gaku.

"I'm fine, hah... it's just..." He lifted his head, looking at the two on the couch, eyes full of tears. "Don't you think... this is something really amazing? Until now, we've just released singles. We even... we even sang something that we stole from _them._ "

"That wasn't directly our fault, you know that." Gaku said, standing up. Tenn remained on the couch, but added his own thoughts,

"It may not have been _us_ who stole it, but it was _us_ who sang it. It would be different if they had taken it, but never used it. We sang it, so we _did_ steal it. There's no way of working around that or sugarcoating it, Gaku."

Gaku sent a glare at Tenn. "You do realize I'm trying to help Ryuunosuke, yes? Yet here you are, harsh as always, even when your partner is crying in front of you!" He looked back at Ryuunosuke, who had begun to laugh, clutching his stomach.

"Really, Gaku, it's fine. I'm overwhelmingly happy about this, but it just feels extremely surreal. It feels like... nothing has changed. That we're still the TRIGGER we were when we sang our first song."

With a sigh, Tenn cut Gaku off before he could even speak. The smaller man stood up and placed his hand on Ryuunosuke's shoulder. "That's because, even now, we still _are_ that TRIGGER. We never changed, of course, we grew up. You're still Ryuunosuke, and I am still Tenn. Gaku is still Gaku, unfortunately..."

"Excuse me!"

"...but even then, it's still us. It was only just yesterday that we could barely ride along. Now we are without training wheels, and setting a bar other groups could only hope to reach. _Who do you think we are_?" The man murmured, mimicking their intro.

Ryuunosuke wiped his tears away and laughed softly, " _We are TRIGGER._ You're right... Yeah. We are still that TRIGGER. I hope we can stay that way, too." He hugged Tenn tightly, a croak escaping the other as he was squeezed like a stuffed animal. "Gaku and you... I couldn't have better partners and friends. I mean it. We're TRIGGER, and we always wil be."

"Ryuunosuke, I believe you're suffocating Tenn."

The man dropped the other, quickly forming apologies and awkward sentences. Gaku gave a short 'hm' of dissatisfaction before smirking at Tenn. "I thought it was a good thing..."

Although then Gaku wasn't safe, as Ryuunosuke grabbed him too and enveloped him in a tight hug. This time, the man laughed and Gaku could only smile as though he was peering at a troublesome child. Tenn sat back down, admiring his partners and how they, no matter what, would be the ones who pulled the TRIGGER.

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAAY IM SO PROUD OF MY BOYS  
> idk how much i like this so i could rewrite and delete idk boiii


End file.
